User talk:OmniKaiser
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Reason for block on NF I blocked you because You spammed the kekkei tota and also gave one character two (by what you put in the release pages). A question was posed to you and you ignored it, I know this because as soon as you come on the wikia if you have a message it lets you know... The Pulse release cannot be a component of the Implosion release as both were stated to be kekkei tota..... Im not sure if you actually know anything about how elemental re composition works but its not just random things added to make a jutsu. You will be unbanned if you can explain to me what logic you used in the creation of those two releases and if you cannot and admit that how you used the concept was wrong I will still unban you and you will be aloud to edit again, but MUST follow the reset rules of the naruto manga as in no "Blazing lightning, White Fire or Gentle Wind" as you put on this character and no hybrids agreed?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 16:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, look here again that isnt how naruto works and isnt what nf is for. If you have random ideas if they break canon or just plan are mary sue leave em off the fanon as well as natures dont get stronger unless they are mixed with other natures. As such one can only amplify chakra natures thru kekkei genkai or jutsu rather than self training so the blazing lightning stuff breaks canon. The other thing is that mixing a tota with an outside element aka Pulse + earth = implosion (im going off of what you put in the implosion release page) is not allowed as we don't know what that does to mix something already a mixture of 3 elements with a fourth. So if you recreate the implosion release as a tota please stick to developing it rather than making two to work together because tota are highly destructive and powerful as seen with the dust release in the canon so needing more than one is overkill.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 17:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Another thing this: "Implosion Release (縮遁, Shukuton) is a kekkei tōta combining the elements of lightning, wind, and yin. It is a style that focuses on causing the object collapses upon itself. Ryota Tamotsu has been able to use it by combining his Pulse Release and his Earth Release" states that using the pulse release + Earth he can implode things but as I stated above mixing a tota with a fourth nature is unknown and should stay unknown until kishi says otherwise, Naruto Fanon is not the place for random ideas like that, we have to wait for Kishi to say its possible before we start making new ideas.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 17:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but honestly you can keep the implosion release (as long as you keep it to being a regular tota no pulse release) as well as sticking to the basic natures as what I saw with setsuri, he is a rinnegan user meaning he has all 7 base natures so he doesnt need anything else extra to be honest. Just stick to the canon ideas and develop characters in small groups.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 18:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Your unbanned. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 18:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC)